harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Waarzeggerij (schoolvak)
'Waarzeggerij '(Engels: Divination) is een keuzevak onderwezen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Het onderwijst methoden voor het voorspellen van de toekomst, of het verzamelen van inzichten in toekomstige gebeurtenissen, door middel van verschillende rituelen en hulpmiddelen. De magie die in deze lessen wordt geleerd, evenals het vermogen om profetische dingen te zeggen, is een tak van magie die wordt aangeduid als "Waarzeggerij". Schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus had oorspronkelijk besloten dat dit schoolvak niet langer op Zweinstein zou worden gegeven, omdat het voor de meesten als obscuur en onnauwkeurig wordt beschouwd. Maar aangezien de sollicitant voor de onderwijspositie de befaamde achterkleindochter was van een beroemde Ziener, besloot Perkamentus haar een kans te geven. Toen ze een Profetie maakte die indruk maakte op Perkamentus, kreeg ze de positie (hoewel de ware reden was om haar te beschermen tegen Heer Voldemort, die wanhopig was om de rest van de profetie te horen). Klasinformatie Waarzeggerij is een keuzevak dat beschikbaar is vanaf het derde jaar. Studenten bestuderen een groot aantal manieren om informatie over de toekomst te voorspellen, waaronder thee-uittreksels, kristallenbollen, visioenen en astrologie- en horoscoopgrafieken. Andere manieren om de toekomst te voorspellen zijn rookpatronen, dromen, tarotkaarten en de interpretatie van profetieën, hoewel de laatste vrij zeldzaam is. Gidsen en studieboeken staan studenten van Waarzeggerij toe om te onderscheiden of te vertalen wat waargenomen symbolen mogelijk betekenen. Sommige studenten, zoals Percy Wemel, vonden het onderwerp erg nuttig, vooral wanneer zij aan hun toekomst dachten,''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 14 (Cornelis Droebel) terwijl anderen, zoals het Trio, in deze lessen geen succes konden boeken en spijt hadden dat het ooit hadden gevolgd. Hermelien Griffel liet uiteindelijk het vak vallen, terwijl Harry Potter en Ron Wemel, in een poging een voldoende bijeen te schrapen, louter een heleboel dingen verzonnen hebben als het gaat om het voorspellen van de toekomst, en het werk niet serieus namen. Ze voegden gewoonlijk veel tragedies toe, zodat professor Zwamdrift tevreden zou zijn, ondanks dat de valse voorspellingen soms vergezocht waren. Ze maakten waar mogelijk de lessen belachelijk, zoals toen Ron niets anders zag dan kolkende witte mist in de kristallen bol en vervolgens grappen maakten over het voorspellen van een zeer mistige nacht. Locaties Studenten van dit vak komen samen op één van de twee plaatsen: het klaslokaal van Sybilla Zwamdrift in de Noordertoren of Klaslokaal 11 waar Firenze les gaf, op de begane grond van het kasteel. Het klaslokaal in de Noordertoren is toegankelijk via een rond luik. De kamer wordt beschreven als een kruising tussen een rommelzolder en een ouderwetse tearoom. Het Waarzeggerij Trappenhuis leidt naar deze klas, verboden met de rest van het kasteel door een lange gang. Curriculum Bekende professoren Sybill Trelawney.JPG.jpg|Sybilla Zwamdrift (1981-1996, 1997-?) Firenze.jpg|Firenze (1996-1998) Vereiste literatuur DO.png|''Het Droomorakel'' door Inigo Imago Future-lrg.png|''Ontwasem de Toekomst'' door Cassandra Vablatsky Beoordeling Bekende S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len Sybill Trelawney.JPG.jpg|Sybilla Zwamdrift DH_promo_headshot_Bill_Weasley.jpg|Bill Wemel Lavender-Brown 1997.jpg|Belinda Broom † Parvati patil.PNG.png|Parvati Patil Percy.jpg|Percy Wemel DH promo headshot Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora TopsHarry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 6, Chapter 2 (Curses and Prophesies) Trivia * Omdat de subtiele wetenschap van Waarzeggerij niet precies is en "vaag", had Hermelien Griffel er grote moeite mee en minachting voor. Na overleg met professor Minerva Anderling, die Hermelien's scepticisme voor Waarzeggerij deelde, en vervolgens te worden beledigd door professor Zwamdrift over hoe ze de vereisten voor Waarzeggerij ontbeerde, liet Hermelien het vak vallen en verliet de les met dramatische flair om zich te concentreren op Leer der Oude Runen en Voorspellend Rekenen. Zo had ze ook minder tijd nodig om haar Tijdverdrijver te gebruiken. ** Er wordt gezegd dat Waarzeggerij een vak is waarbij boeken beperkte waarde hebben. Dit heeft mogelijk ook bijgedragen aan de totale minachting van Hermelien voor het vak.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 6 (Klauwen en Theebladeren) * Interessant is dat toen Harry en Ron voorspellingen verzonnen voor hun Waarzeggerij-huiswerk,''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 14 (De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken) ze precies de gevaren voorspelden die Harry te wachten stonden in het Toverschool Toernooi: *# Hij maakte "kans op brandwonden" (de eerste opdracht waar hij een draak moest overwinnen) *# Hij zou "een geliefd bezit kwijtraken" (Ron, zijn beste vriend, die hij moest heroveren van de Meermensen) *# Vervolgens "ernstig teleurgesteld worden door iemand van wie je dacht dat hij je vriend was" (zijn V.T.Z.K. professor) *# Uiteindelijk "krijg ik op m'n donder bij een vechtpartij" (zijn duel met Heer Voldemort op het kerkhof van Havermouth) * Evenzo, terwijl ze voorspellingen verzinnen, "voorspellen" Ron en Harry dat Harry zijn weddenschap zal verliezen dat Ron zijn gevecht zal winnen (een situatie waarin hij er vermoedelijk slechter voor zou staan). Dit komt opnieuw tot waarheid (min of meer) met betrekking tot het Toverschool Toernooi, omdat later wordt onthuld dat Ludo Bazuyn zijn weddenschap dat Harry het Toverschool Toernooi zou winnen verliest (wat resulteerde in het feit dat Harry er slechter voor zou staan). Ze beweren ook dat ze zullen verdrinken, wat bijna gebeurt tijdens de Tweede Opdracht. * Gezien het bovenstaande (evenals de aard van Sybilla Zwamdrift's gave) kan het zijn dat — met betrekking tot de kunst van Waarzeggerij — echt talent niet ligt in het maken van nauwkeurige voorspellingen, maar in het herkennen dat ze zijn gemaakt. * Albus Perkamentus heeft dit vak nooit zelf gevolgd.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 20 (Heer Voldemorts Verzoek) * J.K. Rowling bedacht oorspronkelijk dat Waarzeggerij vanaf het eerste jaar verplicht zou zijn.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Hogwarts School Subjects" op ''Pottermore'' * Van Draco Malfidus, Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast werd in de boeken nooit genoemd dat zij dit schoolvak volgen, maar ze zijn wel te zien tijdens de Waarzeggerij-lessen in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ondanks dat ze niet werden getoond in dezelfde lessen in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban''. * Het is mogelijk dat Waarzeggerij alleen een S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.-examen heeft, omdat Sybilla Zwamdrift zegt dat het slagen voor het examen niet primair nodig is om meer inzichten te krijgen en/of om het Innerlijke Oog te verbeteren. Daarom kan het zijn dat, zoals op Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, Waarzeggerij wordt aangeboden als extra-curriculair vak in het zesde en zevende jaar, inclusief Wichelarij. Vandaar de verklaring dat het laatstgenoemde vak een "vaak over het hoofd gezien"-type Waarzeggerij is. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) '' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World|''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'''' * [[Harry Potter: The Creature Vault|''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault]]'' * [[Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery|''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery]] Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki de:Wahrsagen (Fach) en:Divination (class) es:Adivinación (clase) fr:Divination (matière) it:Divinazione (classe) pl:Wróżbiarstwo ru:Прорицания pt-br:Adivinhação (matéria) Categorie:Zweinstein vakken Categorie:Lessen Categorie:Zweinstein Locaties Categorie:Zweinstein Vak